Naruto: Immortal brother of Light Yagami
by Cat And Fox
Summary: In this story Naruto will be Light's brother, and with him being Kira. Naruto is going to be Godlike and Smart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction so to speak and I hope you enjoy this not so wonderful fanfiction.**

 **Notes: This is going to be a godlike Naruto fanfic, he will get challenges but none will defeat him. To add on to that statement he won't just go around swinging his dick around one shoting everyone .Also a good mention is that there is no Kaguya as I see her as a plot breaker same as Obito.**

 **Enjoy the story :D**

 **Prologue : The Beginning of a New Age**

 ***drip***

 ***drip***

 ***drip***

" **Ugh, Naruto what time of the year is this?" Kurama questioned.**

Naruto who was having breakfast with the Yagami family states, "Well Kurama it's that time of the year isn't, you finally woke up after I don't know a few thousand years and this is what you ask me as a first question?"

 **\/FlashBack/\**

Naruto was now facing the Juubi, his friends and family all dead. Naruto being the seal master was preparing a seal to seal the Juubi away. The Juubi was staring down at Naruto while he was franticly writing the long seal down.

" **Filthy ningen trying to seal me, the great Juubi."** The Juubi started to charge up a bijuudama. The killing intent in the area was to great and the survivors of the previous battle with Kaguya fleeing, making the surrounding area look like a wasteland with no sign of life.

Naruto almost gave up as he tried to complete the seal. At that moment the bijuudama was created Naruto also completed his seal. The seal was activated and the Juubi was starting to get sucked into Naruto, but what Naruto didn't calculate was the bijuudama that the Juubi was charging exploded. Everything when white as there was almost nothing left of the battle field, no trace of the Juubi or Naruto.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -One Hundred Years Later- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Naruto then woke up from his one hundred year slumber.

"What is this place?" Naruto stated looking at a gray space and skeletons walking around. Naruto decided to meditate to find Kurama, remembering that he sealed the Juubi inside himself. Naruto sat down in an undisturbed area, he wiped his thought on what was happening to him. A familiar sewer greeted this eyes with the giant fox still sleeping.

"KURAMA! Wake up!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. He then saw some movement and a pair of ears twitching . Kurama was now awake and groaned lowly as he wanted to kill whoever woke him up.

" **What Kit? What is it that you want this time? What is so importaint that you had to wake me up from the best dream I had in ages?!"** Kurama was still half asleep when he said that so Naruto had to give his furry friend a wet wakeup call. Naruto drew a seal in the air using his mastery over the wind element to dump a bunch of freezing water on to Kurama.

The reaction was not so funny as the fox jumped at Naruto trying to crush him under his giant paw.

" **YOU LITTLE BRAT, WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT!?"** Kurama was beyond angry as he was trying to kill his host.

"We are in a new world just so you know, I just wanted to ask you where we are or who or what these creatures are." Naruto said between breaths. When Kurama calmed down he shook all the water from his fur and answered Naruto's question.

" **We are in the center of the Shinigami realm, this is where Shinigami rest and hang out. The Soul king rests here as for his servants, the one with the killing note books."** Kurama was thinking of how he and his host got to here as the dead wasn't supposed to go directly to the soul king but to the outer layer of the Shinigami realm. While he was thinking about this his host interrupted his thought process with a question.

"Hey Kurama where is the Juubi?"

" **I don't know Kit this is your mind, if you think about the Juubi appearing before us maybe that could help."**

Naruto then try to concentrate on the Juubi appearing before him and Kurama. The Juubi appeared before them in a white flash. The Juubi then processed where it was peered. Naruto didn't even recognize the Juubi as SHE was in a female body slender and had all the right curves to her. She had a kimono with wolfs on it. Perfect for any man. Naruto then asked, "Kurama did you know that the Juubi was a girl and that she has a human form."

" **Hey kit don't look at me, this is my first time too."** Kurama was drooling looking at the female. She had a collar. He guessed that it was the seal that kept her inside Naruto.

"Well well, look at what we have here a giant fox and a man looking at little old me." Juubi said being sarcastic, she was still angry for being sealed inside Naruto.

"Well hello Juubi, I wonder if you have any idea_" Naruto asked as he suddenly got cut off by the Juubi.

"How to get out of here? Why yes I do know how to get out of the Shinigami realm but first off my name isn't Juubi, it's Mei" Mei stated in a low tone. She then broke the seal around her neck as is finally rotted away. Naruto seeing this went into serious mode now staring at the Juubi now known as Mei.

"How did you break the seal, I put chakra absorption seals and ten layers of defense seals to make it that you can't tamper with the seal." Naruto states while staring at Mei.

"Well if I still didn't have Kaguya messing with my mind I could break the seal being a seal master myself." Mei stated in matter of fact tone. " That witch messed with my mind so that I went berserk. What did I do to get you so serious looking like that?"

"Well you only I don't know destroyed some villages with me being a part of one of them."

"Well I sorry if I cause you any trouble. How about this I will put you into another world and get you out of the Shinigami realm. This will make us even, then you can release me." Mei offered to Naruto. Before Naruto could ask a question Mei already knew what he was about to ask. "And no you cannot be sent to the same world as you already died there and cannot go back." Naruto frowned but nodded. He thought about it for a while and came up with an answer that would change his life forever,

"I accept your offer"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -FlashBack End- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was so long ago" Thinking about the event out loud.

" **Kit your speaking to yourself again"**

"Naruto are you alright? you seem to be talking to yourself again." Light Yagami stated

"It alright, it just a habit right Naruto? Don't you boys have a big test today, hurry up and go to school. We want you both to stay at the top of the class in grades." Sachiko Yagami commanded with a sickly sweet voice and face. Both boys shivered as they finish their breakfast and walked to school. Women like that are what men truly fear.

"Hey Naruto I'm goanna top you with this test we're taking today, you have stayed ahead of me for far too long." Light stated in a carefree tone.

"We will see, I have studied hard for this test so it's going to be hard toping me." In all honesty Naruto was so bored right now because the tests were so easy and he didn't even need to study as he can just send clones into his pocket dimension created by his seals. He just wants to humor his brother. 'I love my family, I wish this would never end.' Naruto already knew though that it not going to stay that way.

When Naruto first realized that he was immortal, he got used to seeing his family die while he stayed young. He puts a genjutsu on himself to age together with his family.

"Hey Light, good luck!" As Naruto walks to his class leaving Light in his classroom waiting for the teacher to come.

Naruto then puts a shadow clone in his place when nobody was looking to then leave the school to his pocket dimension. In his pocket dimension was an endless world of plain grass and vegetation stretching to as far as the eyes can see. Mei was in a house cooking some food for herself as she heard Naruto arriving in the dimension.

"Hey Naruto how was the family your with?"

"Better than the last one, the last one was very questionable." Naruto released Kurama from his seal that he customized to have the kyuubi come in and out of the seal without harming himself.

" **Sup kit, I just going to be over there sleeping in the river you created last year. Living in that sewer was… Never mind"** With that message Kurama left.

"Naruto what is it that you want with me coming here?"

"Well I need you to look into the future for me again, see if it changed or not. Does Light still gain a death note, that is all I am asking right now." Naruto already knew that Light is going to become Kira and kill people. He really wanted to change that and stay as a normal family. If it has to come down to 'that' he will have to kill Light. He doesn't even want to think about it.

After Naruto go the same result he gave up but tried to guide Light to not kill many innocent lives. Naruto then left the dimension to walk Light home to realize that Light already left without him. 'That's weird, Light never leaves without me? Did he gain the death note already? I shall see when I get home'

Naruto walks home alone, when he when to open the door. The door suddenly opens to reveal Light with his things for cram school. "Hey Light why didn't you wait for me in the quad like every other day?" Light seemed to jump a little just to see that it was just Naruto.

"Well Naruto I just thought that I could walk home alone for a change." Light tried to brush off the little jump that he received from Naruto earlier. Naruto knew better as he say a black note book in the backpack his brother was carrying.

"Light let me walk you to cram school today I have something to speak to you about." Naruto said with a tone that basically said 'you disagree, you die.' Light shook his head rapidly as he already heard that tone before. He heard it when someone tried to bully himself, after Naruto used that tone and the exact same line, the other boy ended up in the hospital and somehow everyone one who say the scene just forgot. Well Light didn't forget.

After that Naruto began to walk with Light to his cram school. "Hey Light, do you want to tell me what that black little note book that you have right there." Naruto talked in a calm tone.

"W-Well umm I think it insignificant to show you it as it just a blank note book" as Light took it out and opened the book to a blank page with nothing on it. In a blink of an eye Naruto snatched the book out of Light's hands and flipped to the first page. One name was written on it.

Naruto then sighed, he puts a hand on the now shaken Light. A portal opens and Naruto pushes himself and Light through. Light was amazed by the grass and view of the new land. He was still scared of what Naruto has shown him.

"Do you know what you have just done brother?"

"W-well"

"YOU KILLED SOMEONE!" Naruto was really mad at Light and himself. Mostly at himself for him not guessing that today was the day that Light gained the death note.

"N-naruto, please calm down I can explain everything about myself and you can explain about yourself." Light trying to stay calm as he was really scared of Naruto right now.

"Ok fine"

"Ok, in the middle of I would say history class, I saw a random notebook falling from thin air. After school I realized that it was still there and when to go retrieve it and look at it's contents when I saw the first page, it says that it can kill people with just writing down a name. I first thought that it was just a gag and went to put it back then I thought, 'what if it actually works'. Then when I brought it home I saw a crime happening at a mall when I saw that I wanted to test the death note on a criminal so that I can see the results."

"And what happened?"

"It actually works, think about it Naruto. I can change people's lives by doing this. I can change the world, I can become the god of a new world!" While light was giving his god speech Naruto was thinking what has he done to deserve such luck.

" Well that is quite a speech you got there it almost convinced me that killing was good." Naruto killed before he just doesn't think it's good and certainly doesn't want his brother to kill.

"Now it's your turn to explain where we are or how you got us here."

"Even better I will show you." Naruto opened his eyes to show a blood red eye with no tome or anything just plain red with no pupil, almost like he was blind. When Light saw these eyes Naruto said one word.

' **Tsukuyomi'**

-End-

 **Notes-**

 **Well hope you like the first chapter of my cross over story of Naruto and Death note.**

 **Naruto will be given the 'semi' Sharingan, this will have all the benefits of the EMS but he won't have Susanoo. Susanoo = OP**

 **Plus this eye will have the benefits of the Byakugan. I can see some scenes were this can be useful. Naruto will also not use that many Justus, mostly just Shadow Clones and his eye techs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I am back with another story not much to say but thanks for reading my story and I hope you like this one too.**

 **Srry about the delay on the story making. Read the description as it will explain everything.**

 **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Last Time ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

"Ok, in the middle of I would say history class, I saw a random notebook falling from thin air. After school I realized that it was still there and when to go retrieve it and look at its contents when I saw the first page, it says that it can kill people with just writing down their name. I first thought that it was just a gag and went to put it back then I thought, 'what if it actually works'. Then when I brought it home I saw a crime happening at a mall when I saw that I wanted to test the death note on a criminal so that I can see the results."

"And what happened?"

"It actually works! Think about it Naruto. I can change people's lives by doing this. I can change the world, I can become the god of a new world!" While light was giving his god speech Naruto was thinking what has he done to deserve such luck.

" Well that is quite a speech you got there it almost convinced me that killing was good." Naruto killed before, he just doesn't think it's good and certainly doesn't want his brother to kill.

"Now it's your turn to explain where we are or how you got us here."

"Even better I will show you." Naruto opened his eyes to show a blood red eye with no tome or anything just plain red with no pupil, almost like he was blind. When Light saw these eyes Naruto said one word.

' **Tsukuyomi'**

 **Chapter 1: Yes or No**

Light right now is viewing Naruto's entire life in a second. One second has past, Light was speechless and fell to his knees.

"Wow Naruto, I never knew your life was so bad I mean, all you friends and family died just in front you to." Light was just amazed of what his brother can do too. 'His abilities of this thing called chakra is useful. With that he can take over the world and change it, why hasn't he done it yet?' Light was confused since he hasn't seen the talk with the Juubi and other gods.

FlashBack

" **Naruto since you are in this new world I put you in, you are not allowed to use any destructive Justus and or world crushing abilities. Not even an E-rank Justus. I can maybe allow Shadow clone but that is it."** Mei says in her Juubi form.

"Why can't I use Justus, does this world not have chakra?"

" **Yes, this world does not have chakra and the people there can only have the strength of Genins or so, this also brings up another point. Try and enjoy this life, and don't just run at light speed or erase a mountain with just your hands, people there can't do that."** Mei laughed in her head when she though how Naruto will run at light speed into someone and completely blow their body to bits leaving just a blood stain on the road. **"In return for not using any Justus, I will give you a special bloodline. It will be the Byakugan and the Sharingan combined, you can only use the abilities in dire situations or when there is no one looking."**

Naruto looked in the bright side, one he was getting a new bloodline and the world he is going to has no chakra. That means no Kaguya, no Madara, this means a lot to Naruto, he can finally find a family and live a normal life.

"What is the catch?"

" **Well you are going to be cursed of course."** Mei says in a sweet tone and a giant smile on her face. Naruto sweat drops at this and laughs nervously.

"W-what kind of curse?"

" **Well you can't just leave the Shinigami realm for free, and you can't just receive gifts from the almighty Juubi with out some payments. The curse for all that leaves the Shinigami realm is that you can see the undead souls of those who died and hasn't past away yet, in case you didn't know what they are, they are just souls roaming around in the living realm. My curse is that you cannot use Kurama's chakra or his abilities."**

"That's it?" Naruto was confused, how was seeing the dead a bad thing. Not using Kurama's chakra wasn't that bad, he can deal with not using it.

" **What else did you think was going to happen, me turning you into one of your toad friends"**

FlashBack End

"Are you sure you want to change the world Light? This can get you killed." Naruto was scared for his little brother.(Naruto is a few thousand years older than Light so Light is his little brother.)

"Yes, I have been thinking about it and I want to have a reason to live. Nobody else will even try this so I will, I will wipe off every criminal off the face of this planet. If you won't help me then I will have to do this by myself."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 1 month later _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" _Today there had been more mysterious killings of criminals is this a work of god or his these killings been the doings of the police? We will soon find out"_

'The news is talking about it again' hopefully Light knows what he's doing. I don't want to clean things up if he gets himself caught.' Naruto hasn't accepted the offer that Light has gave to Naruto. Light has made Naruto a deal, the deal was that they wouldn't reveal each other's secret.

Naruto wasn't afraid to take the deal because it was much better than he thought it would be. Light was pleased that his brother wouldn't sell him out but was not pleased with the fact that Naruto didn't agree with the way he is trying to change the world.

Light walked into the room that Naruto and himself shared.

"Hello Naruto how are you doing." Light a bit weary of Naruto because he knew of his past and how he is immortal.

"Fine, the question you should ask yourself. The killings are on the news again, how about slowing down, and Ryuk I know you are behind me so stop trying to scare me."

" _ **How do you always know where I am"**_ says Ryuk as he slowly rises through the floor.

Naruto wasn't surprised to meet Ryuk as he already met him on the second day of when Light gained his Death Note.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FlashBack ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Light was sitting at his desk and Naruto was laying on his bed when Naruto sensed a Shinigami nearby. He was about to warn Light but the Shinigami revealed himself before he could act. Ryuk walked through the room's window as if it wasn't even there.

"AH! Naruto! Help me!" Light was really startled there and acted out of character. Naruto appeared right behind the Shinigami and had him pinned to the ground.

How he did this was he coated his hands in chakra to grab Ryuk and slam him on to the ground with both arms behind the back.

"What are you doing here Shinigami?" Naruto already knew why he was here he just didn't want Light to know about the Shinigami yet.

" _ **I am here to see who has my death note, I wonder who it is?"**_ Ryuk said with a large grin on his face, in all honesty already knew it was Light because he doesn't have a date of death above his head. What he was really confused about was Naruto, he also saw that he didn't have a date of death but it was different, it says that he is immortal.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flash End ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"It's ok Naruto, I have it all under control. Look, you see all these websites with the name Kira on it. They now know that the killings are not just an accident but someone passing righteous judgment on those who has done wrong."

Naruto is very concern for Light as he is still his brother. ' This is very problematic as if the police gets involved and Light gets back too far up into a corner. He might make drastic actions that might get him killed.'

"What is the police gets involved, dad might get the case and you might have to kill him. Revealing that there is actually a person out there doing things like this. The police won't like it."

"You always worry Naruto, I already know that the police have the case. Dad will also be working with a person named 'L'"

"And why aren't I informed of this news, you know plans don't always go as planned, you will always need a backup. That's why I here, I don't care if your killing people because I have done it before, Just don't get yourself killed because of it."

"I won't, I won't. Besides if I do get caught, you will bail me right?"

Naruto didn't really want to bail Light out because he wouldn't want to have Light's life be equivalent to a missing nin's.

~ ~ ~ ~ Time Skip ~ ~ ~ ~

Light is now facing down Near.

"Light we now know that you are Kira as your name is the only one that isn't written in the book" Near is so close to checkmating Light. All he has to do now is wait for Light to confess.

"Yes I am Kira, but you don't understand. I was the only person who had the mind to do this. The crime rates dropped, people were happy that Kira was real."

"Yes but also you killed innocent people who were in your way, would you say that you yourself a crime. That means you have to write your own name into the book." Near says, he was satisfied that Light.

Light acted, he pulled out the piece of death note hidden in his watch. He wrote 'Nate Riv-' but he was shot before he could finish.

"Misa help me, Ryuk, anybody please! Naruto!"

At that moment the ceiling glass broke revealing Naruto in black ANBU clothing and had a fox mask on.

"Light I knew that this was going to happen so you brought this onto yourself. That doesn't mean that I going to leave you to die. What type of brother would I be." Naruto was frowning underneath his mask.

"Who are you!" Near screamed

"Well me? I'm complicated, but you can call me the fox or what my brother call me Naruto." Naruto then disappeared with Light in his arms has he used his breakneck speed to get out the way he can in.

"Light I didn't want to say this but I told you so."

\- End –

 **Notes-**

 **Well sorry this chapter took so long to be made as I do have school and having my parents breathing behind my back isn't giving me the time I need to write so hope you don't mind the delays in the story making.**

 **Also do you want Light and Naruto to go to an another world and have them set up camp or stay and have the story be about how Light and Naruto are in hiding but still work as Kira on the run.**

 **Vote**

 **Another world**

 **On the run**

 **See you next time later. :D**


End file.
